In the Rain: A TharnType Story
by crystalclear77
Summary: Boys love, yaoi, mxm. Tharn and Type have a moment in the rain. Based off TharnType The Series, a bl drama.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining. Cold, hard rain. With eyebrows creased, Type kicked another ball into the goal net. It hadn't been a good day. One of those days when his memories left a cloud over his head. He'd get so fucking angry about things that happened in his past and the only thing that seemed to calm him down was playing football. He was still pissed when it started raining, but he knew it was dangerous if he didn't calm himself down before interacting with people again. He kicked another ball at the net.

Tharn texted Type after his class got out asking where he was, but didn't get a response. Not like him. Type usually texts him back quickly. The rain was coming down hard as he walked back to his room. Empty. No Type. He unzipped his coat and chucked his shoes off before going into the bathroom. He was about to take his shirt off to take a shower when he noticed the mirror was shattered. Wtf happened here? He knew Type didn't have a class or practice right now, but Tharn decided to go check the field anyway. What happened to the mirror? Was Type okay? He had to find out since Type wasn't answering his texts.

He pulled his hoodie around his head, walking towards the field as the cloudy sky darkened, the rain forcing people indoors and making the campus seem barren. He could start making out a figure playing on the field alone as he approached the track. As he got closer, he sighed in relief as he noticed it was Type and that he was okay. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Type's hand, though.

Type still hadn't noticed him yet and was still aggressively kicking with an angry expression on his face. There was blood around Type's knuckles. Tharn understood what happened to the mirror now. Tharn had seen him start to get lost in his thoughts before and then run out the door angrily, but had never witnessed this outright suffering that he was seeing on Type's face right now. He didn't know what to do. If he approached him right now, Type might very well just take a swing at him. He seemed like he would take a swing at anybody in his current state.

Just then, Type noticed him and stopped with his foot on top of the ball, breathing hard and looking through his rain-soaked bangs at him. Tharn felt like he was being stared down by some wild beast. He slowly took a step forward, but saw Type take one back with the ball and stopped.

Type took a deep breath and kicked the ball into the net. Tilting his head up into the cold rain, Type tried to calm himself. Tharn was here. He didn't want to lose control around him. Tharn was a nice guy. That's what he told everyone. He looked down at the ground and took another deep breath before turning to walk towards Tharn only to notice Tharn was only a few feet away, having already walked part way towards him.

"Hey," Tharn said.

Type tried to speak, but his emotions were still too high and he couldn't get a steady sound out so he just nodded.

Tharn came closer and stood directly in front of him and started to bring his hand up and when he didn't see resistance in Type's eyes, he settled it on Type's shoulder, a firm squeeze to let him know he was here for him.

Type's entire body seemed to ease from the touch, the tension in his muscles relaxing as if receiving new oxygen. They just stood there for several minutes, the cold rain pouring down, no people around, just them. It was as if the entire world was just made up of them, and Type never felt so safe, even when the sound of thunder crackled above them. Finally, Type felt secure enough to speak.

"Sorry about the mirror," he said, looking up at Tharn.

Tharn gave another firm squeeze to his shoulder. "It's okay."

Tharn pulled him into his arms and even though the rain was cold, the warmth Type felt from those arms was all-encompassing. Type was grateful for the rain that covered up the few tears that leaked out down his cheeks at that moment. Thunder sounded again above them, this time louder.

"Let's go back," Tharn said, giving a quick squeeze to the back of Type's neck.

"Ok," Type said.

Tharn broke the hug, but held onto Type's hand as they walked off the field together.

"Again, I'm really sorry about the mirror," Type said.

Tharn brought Type's hand up to his lips and kissed the back of his wrist, of the hand that he clearly used to punch the mirror with. "Don't hurt yourself again," Tharn said firmly.

Type looked at him, a small stir of warmth flooding his stomach, a tiny nodding movement of his neck as Tharn turned and continued to lead them off the field and out of the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Type was horny and Tharn didn't get out of class for another 20 minutes. Frustrating. He never had to worry about Tharn being in the mood because Tharn was always in the mood when Type initiated it, but should he try to be sexy for Tharn when he came back from class? He had done the boyfriend shirt thing and Tharn seemed to like that. What else did he like? Strawberries?

Type shook his head. No, he wasn't going out to get strawberries and whipped cream. Not this time, anyway.

Cat ears? No, no, no. Type didn't feel like having to put them on just to take them off before getting to the good stuff.

Type tried to think of something else that would make him sexy for Tharn, but couldn't and Tharn would be back any minute now from class. Type sighed and took his shirt off. He slipped under the covers of their shared bed and took his pants and boxers off and threw them onto the floor. He rustled with the pillows for a bit and sat back. There. Naked in bed. Type nodded to himself. This is good. This will work just fine. It's sexy.

Type heard the door open and began second guessing himself. What am I doing? This isn't sexy.

Tharn stopped when he saw Type on the bed, his eyes roaming up Type's naked chest. Tharn breathed in slowly, staring at Type as he lowered his backpack off his shoulder and onto the couch.

Type cleared his throat and stared back, not sure what to do now. He was pretty sure Tharn got the message. I mean, he was in bed and naked so...The pillow at his back poked him awkwardly and he rustled with it again.

Tharn spoke. "Have an itch?"

"Yeah, come scratch it for me," Type replied with a sly smile on his lips.

Tharn smiled back. "Gently or hard?"

Type was getting agitated. Too much talking already so he replied with "Now."


End file.
